


Take You One Day at a Time

by eiqhties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiqhties/pseuds/eiqhties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Niall smiles at him, says, “Mornin’ sunshine,” gently.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You One Day at a Time

Niall wakes him up. Soft, slow, Niall wakes him up. They have an interview today - an early one. Morning still settling thick in his bones. Niall's hands running through his hair, voice softly coaxing Zayn to open his eyes. He is tried too, Zayn can tell. His voice thick with sleep, catching on the r's, warm, like the way his body is as it leans against Zayn. Zayn, with his eyes only half open, watches him. Watches Niall. Niall, with the bright smiles and the constant laughter, muted. Slow like the early morning sun, as it comes, creeping in through the gaps in the thick curtains. Dust illuminated in the room.

Zayn watches him. Watches the way that he moves, the way that his mouth shapes words. Zayn watches him, and he feels a physical ache in his chest over how much he loves him. How much he loves him, always, but also like this. Particularly like this. Niall, quiet in the mornings. Steady, careful. Niall, muted, still. Sleep warm and bed heavy, in a way that he only is when it’s just the two of them. Just the two of them, breathing, in their world carved out of duvets and hotel room walls.

Niall smiles at him, the soft, slow kind of smile. The sort that spreads gently across the face, shows his teeth. Niall smiles at him, says, “Mornin’ sunshine,” gently.

It makes Zayn sit up, move so that Niall is sitting in front of him on the bed. Zayn moves, his hands settling into the slight curve of Niall’s hips. His hands fitting there, finding their place. Settling, not like they were made for it, but like they made a home there and couldn't leave. He touches his lips to NIall’s forehead, smiling into Niall's skin at the way eyelashes flutter shut. Butterfly kisses on his cheeks. Gentle. Soft, slow. 

His heart clenches, the ache in his chest returning. An ugly, pounding ache that's three parts love, one part anger. Anger, twisting through his veins. Anger, over how he has to share this Niall with the world. This sleepy, still warm Niall. This Niall, with creases still in his cheek from where he was lying against the pillow. This Niall, with his oversized shirt that he stole off Zayn. The fans gave Zayn everything. They gave him his money, his home. Everything but Niall. Everything but the way that Niall touches his hands to Zayn's body, and Zayn selfishly wants this for himself. Just this. Just the early mornings and the heavy breath. The socked feet and the sweaty duvet. 

He can’t, though. Can't steal them both away. Niall isn't his to steal. So, instead, he takes a breath. A careful breath in, leans forwards and says, “You’re the sunshine,” instead. Comforts himself in the way Niall smiles. Soft, slow. Niall smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at half one in the morning as a whatsapp message to my friend and couldn't get the image out of my head. It's since been edited a little, but it was still a stupid little IM message, so it was never destined for greatness. The title taken from fallingforyou by The 1975. 
> 
> If you wanna tell me how bad this is feel free to hmu on tumblr @[niallhiran](http://niallhiran.tumblr.com)


End file.
